Model Behavior ON HOLD
by yumekoSCD
Summary: Mina is a super model. Serena, Mina's twin sister was persuade into pretending to be Mina for 2 week. During which she became involved with Darien Shields, another super model. ON HOLD I like this fic, but no time for all this.
1. Default Chapter

Hey Minna,   
I was watching Model Behavior by Disney World and I just feel in love with the story line. It's not all the same, but the switching place idea is from the movie. I'm still working on the 3 books at the same time, this wouldn't take too much time, but it might take a while to finish, I know, that doesn't make sense. Oh well  
  
Story main idea:  
  
Mina is a Super Model, Serena, Mina's identical twin sister. Serena is taking a vacation. Mina desperately need a vacation as well, but her Personal Assistant book a photo shoot that she didn't want to part of. Mina persuades Serena to pretend to be her. Serena agree and well...  
  
Main characters:  
Serena Crescent-Dayton: Lawyer, identical twin sister of Mina (Aphrodite)  
Hoping to star her own law firm with friend Andrew St. Claire  
Darien Shields: Super Model, have a law degree. Cousin of Andrew.   
Mina Crescent- Dayton: Popular model.   
Andrew St. Claire: Secretly in love with Mina since he was 16 years old. Work   
with Serena in the same law firm. Later on became Serena's   
law firm partner.   
. 


	2. Chapter 1

I use the characters from Sailor Moon, but it has nothing what so ever have to do with. Also, Miko is short for Minako.  
  
Model Behavior   
Chapter One   
  
"Andrew, I've been thinking."  
"About what?" Andrew St. Claire, a friend, as well as co-worker of the law firm I work for in Settle, Washington.   
"About law firms and all!"  
"You aren't going to change law firm on me, are you?" Andrew joked.   
It was Friday noon and like since we started to work for the Winston Law Firm and a year ago, we always went out for lunch on Fridays.   
"Actually, you are on the right track."  
"You're joking right?" Andrew  
"No, actually, I'm not. The thing is, I want to start my own Law Firm. It's something I've dreamed to do since I was a little kid and knew I wanted to be a Lawyer." I said, taking a bite of my salad.   
"Well, it would be interesting. But where are you putting the firm?  
"I was thinking about Long Beach. The thing is, being away from home all year long is making me home sick and you know how my relationship with my parents were really strong and cool and all." I replied. After Andrew nodded his head, I continued to talk, "But there was something I also wished. I hope you'll agree."  
"What's that?" Andrew asked, taking a bite of his pizza.  
"What so think about the two of us been partners?"  
Andrew was started for a second. "Are you serious?"  
"Dead serious. I mean, won't you want to work for your own firm? The two us have worked on law suits together lots of times."  
"Actually, that's something I think I will be very interested in."   
"Well, how about you give me your decision when I come back from my vacation?"   
"Where are you going?"  
"Didn't I tell you? I ask Thomson to give me 2 weeks off. I think after the Lewis & Peterson case, I really need a break. I haven't seen my parents since Christmas. Mom was saying how she misses me and all that last Saturday when we were on the phone."  
"And Thomson actually let you take this break?" Andrew asked.   
Jerry Thomson, the owner of the law is in his late 50s and was way stricter than anyone I had ever knew. No one in the firm actually likes the guy. But what can we say? He pays new lawyer that just came out of law schools big bucks. And Andrew and I were just one of the luckier ones.  
"Well, he said 2 weeks and not a day more. He threaten to fire me if I don't come back on time, but since I have been thinking about starting my own firm, I really could care less."  
"Wow! Are you telling me that Serena Crescent, miss perfect doesn't care about been fired? This must be a dream or something!"  
" Ha ha!" I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, I'm leaving right after work. I'm all pack already."  
"I should go back with you!"  
"Why don't you?"  
"I don't know. I guess I just don't have enough confidence in myself."  
"You mean like how you've been in love with Miko since high school, but never told her?" I teased Andrew.  
Minako Aphrodite Crescent and I are twin identical twin sisters. Although our feather is the same 5'4'' figure, we are very different in just about almost everything else. Fists of all, my eyes are a little bluer than that of Miko's. And although our hair is the same shade of Blonde, Miko being the super model and all, always had her hair in a more fashionable cut and always dyed into a more popular color of blonde.   
"How can that be? Don't you know Serena Serenity Crescent? I'm in love with you."  
"Nice try Drew! But I know better. I mean why else have you not dated for such a long time since you and Millie broke up? I also wonder why Millie has blonde hair and blue eyes? You know, everyone else in the firm can think you and I are a couple, but the two of us knows that we are not together and will never be together. So Drew! Do tell!"  
  
Well??? Who is Millie?? I know you must really also want to know, how does Mina and Serena switch place?? Well, you'll know soon enough. I use to hate cliffhanger but I think I finally understood why authors like them so much!  
  
  
  
Minna,   
Sorry the chapter is short, but I did promise I'd have a chapter up this week. I promise another chapter by Friday. So check back by Friday evening and Chapter 2 should be up!  
Ja ne 


	3. Chapter 2

AN: This chapter is rated pg-13 for course language.   
  
Model Behavior   
  
Chapter One  
  
"First of all, no one in the firm thinks we are dating." Andrew said  
  
"Wrong." I said, rolling my eyes. "You must really be blind. I mean, Ashley, Jessica and especially Julie all hates me. Why you might ask. Well, they all think you are my boyfriend."  
  
"They don't hate you, they are jealous of you. Besides, I'm not desperate enough to ask a redhead who dyes her hair blonde just to get people's attention. And Millie? Geesh Rena, are you still thinking about that?"   
  
"Of course, Drew. What can I say? Maybe I've just always been interested in your love life, or lack off, especially lately. So why Millie? Why did you break up with her? Infact, why not tell me what made you go out with her in the first place? You never would tell me why, you know? All I really know is that you met her in a bar."  
  
"Yeah, she was just dumped by her ex and I was jealous because of the article on Darien   
  
and Mina."  
  
"Darien Shields. Well, according to Miko, they are not together, but then again, she could  
  
be lying. Although why she would lie to me is another thing. I mean, is not like I'm the type to gossip, also I'm her twin, she should know that she can trust me. Anyway, back to Millie and you."  
  
"As I was saying, I was jealous. So I went out to the bar. I guess I was kinda mad at myself for not telling Mina about how I feel. I was getting really drunk and there she was.  
  
I thought Millie was an angel, except she had brown hair. Who was I kidding? One of the reason I liked about Mina is her blonde hair. Millie had the darkest brown hair. I told myself she was better than Mina and that she was just as pretty, plus she was willing to drink with me. So, I asked her out, and the next day, after we both were sober, we went out."  
  
"But why did you break up with her? I mean, she was great. You two had connection, you two like each other, or so I thought." I said, taking a drink of my coffee.  
  
"But in the end, reality sink in. I might have been going out with Millie, but my heart belonged to another blonde who just so happened to be your twin sister." Andrew said. He took a drink and then countinued. "I didn't get that tingling feeling when I was with her. You are right though. She was a great person. Perfect in almost everyway, but..."  
  
"But she wasn't Miko?" I finished for Drew. It was half a statement, half a question.   
  
Andrew nodded his head. "What can I say? I've always been in love with Mina."  
  
"Oh Drew, why don't you just tell her then?" I asked, "You would know until you tell her. Or ask her out. She might actually agree to it. She also might actually like you."  
  
"Yeah, might."  
  
"Shouldn't might been enough to make you ask her out? You know we weren't very close, even though we are twin sisters. I mean, we've just always been so opposite. I remember watching that TV show, Sweet Valley High, and I thought to myself. Wow, is Miko and I like the Wakefields' twins or what? I mean, Miko's always been the popular one. You remember, with her been on the cheerleading squad and then both junior and senior prom queen. I was the more quite one. With really only you as my best friend. But that was ok with me. That's just me. I was miss goodie two shoe, while she was miss popular. But I always feel she's hiding something from me."  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"After junior prom, I think something happened. Remember how she broke up with Matt?" I asked Drew. Matt was Miko's boyfriend. She was the captain of the cheerleading squad. He was the captain of the basketball team. "That was when she really started her modeling career. At first I thought their broke up was due to Miko's becoming more famous and thought Matt wasn't good enough for her. But then I started to think other wise. I wish I know what happened the night of the prom."  
  
"You think, you think happened that night? You don't think matt hurt Nako somehow do you?" Drew asked worrying.   
  
"Nako?" I asked teasingly.  
  
"Uhh..." Drew tried to come up with something, but was having a hard time. Not counting his face turning red.   
  
"You got it bad St. Claire."   
  
"No kidding. But seriously though, do you think he hurt her?"  
  
"I don't know. But I feel Miko withdrew from me and the family more after that night. She's home less now as ever. The last time I heard from her, she said she was so busy and that she feels she needs a break from it all."   
  
"So tell her to take a vacation when she calls again."  
  
"Yeah, and maybe even go out with you. That is, if you dare to come home with me." I teased Drew. It was really a dare. Know drew, he'd never back out of a dare.  
  
"Are you daring me?"  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not. Do you dare, if I did."  
  
"Crescent, I've never backed out from a dare when give one. So, yeah, I'll come with you. And maybe, maybe if I'm fired because of it, I'd join you in the firm you plan to start. Who know, maybe I'd be something more."  
  
"And I'll be welcoming you with open arms."  
  
After that, we talked more about the Anderson case we just rapped up. After lunch, Drew went to ask Thomson for the next week off. When Drew came over after going to Thomson's office, I knew something wasn't right. "Drew. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I simply quit."  
  
"You what?" I asked. I was so shocked. I wondered why he did that.  
  
"I quit. Thomson threatened to fire me if I follow you on this vacation. I asked what's wrong with a vacation. He's replies was, and I quote,' If all your have on your mind is fuck that blonde bitch, then you should just go. This firm is for more than a good lay.' Can you believe the never of the guy? Anyway, my reply was that, 'if that's what you think, then I quit.' And he said, 'fine, get off of my face.'"  
  
"Oh Drew."  
  
"Don't worry, partner. We are partners, right?  
  
"Definitely. Since you quit, I'll do that same."  
  
"Rena, you don't have to."  
  
"No, I want to. The only reason I didn't leave already was because you Drew. I know I never told you this, but Thomson put the move on me a few weeks ago."  
  
"What?" Drew was mad.  
  
"Yeah, he told me the only real reason he hired me was because he thought I was pretty and maybe one day I'd be his mistress. I was so furious I told him off though. I said,' the only reason I'm still here is because I'm needed for the Anderson's case.' Since I was thinking of quitting anyway, I didn't' really care. And now I really don't. I can't wait until we start this partnership between us, just let me go and quit first." I said, walking out of my office to Thomson's.   
  
Within five minutes I was back. "Well, that's done and over with."  
  
"No regrets?"  
  
"No. No regrets. In fact, I feel lightened and released."  
  
"Same here Crescent. I feel so free all of a sudden. Come on, let's clean our office and get out of this place."  
  
"I can't wait." 


End file.
